Extra Weapons
Extra Weapons are a great way to add more variety to gameplay, as well as provide an overall more diverse set of equipment for your characters. Weapons with names in italics are not part of official Warhammer 40,000 canon; they are either fan-created originals or conversions from another fictional universe. Overview Not all of the following weapons are appropriate for every campaign. Some, like the various Las and Bolt weapons, are most fitting as they are more commonly found in the hands of the Inquisition or other Imperial forces. These as also usually fitting for higher ranked characters, as they are both more expensive and rarer then their lesser counterparts. Some of the weapons are Xenos weapons which require unique skills usually not found in even experienced Inquisitorial Acolytes. However, members of the Ordo Xenos are more likely to be skilled and knowledgeable in alien technology, and thusly may be able to use them. Alternately, in a Xenos campaign they can be the general weapons used. When this is applicable, a note will be made in the description for specific costs exclusively for Xenos use. Note that a great many weapons are given stats in the Inquisitor's Handbook; out of respect for Games Workshop's and Fantasy Flight Games' intellectual property, these weapons will not have stats listed here. Ranged Weapons Primitive Weapons Blunderbuss : Something like a primitive shotgun, a Blunderbuss is a simple muzzle-loading black powder firearm with a very short, very broad (and often flared) barrel. Its smooth bore and rapidly-dispersing shot make the blunderbuss woefully inaccurate at all but the shortest of ranges, but when fired at close range it can be devastating against lightly-armored opponents. A side effect of the blunderbuss's wide, durable barrel and simple design is that it can fire things not normally intended for use as ammunition, which makes it a favorite among scavengers, dregs, and others who have difficulty finding or affording proper munitions. : A blunderbuss can be loaded with improvised ammunition (such as gravel, nails, or coins), rather than lead shot; this reduces the weapon's Damage to 1d5+3 I. Flintlock Rifle :Produced on worlds with a slightly higher (but still pre-Imperial) technology base, Flintlock Rifles use a rifled barrel and an expanding slug to achieve accuracy and range greater than that of a smoothbore musket. However, because the rifling on the barrels can be somewhat difficult for low-technology worlds to reproduce on a large scale, flintlock rifles are more expensive and less common than their smoothbore counterparts. Las Weapons Necromunda-Pattern Lasgun :A variant of lasgun produced on the hive world of Necromunda. This weapon boasts a higher rate of fire than the standard lasgun, but at the cost of a significantly shorter effective range. Triplex-Pattern Lasgun :Another variety of lasgun commonly found in the hands of the Imperium's servants. The Triplex-pattern is known for its variable energy selector, giving it increased stopping power at the cost of greater power consumption and shorter effective range. :A Triplex-pattern lasgun has three energy settings. The lowest is represented by the profile given above. At the medium energy setting, the weapon deals 1d10+4 Energy damage, but uses two shots' worth of energy for each shot. At the highest energy setting, the weapon deals 1d10+5 Energy damage, but uses four shots' worth of energy for each shot. It takes a Half Action to change the energy setting. Energy Weapons ''Bullseye'' :Recently uncovered, the Bullseye is a brand-new Assault weapon for the imperial guard. :It has the ability to tag targets so then it can home in on shots. ''Auger'' :Another uncovered weapon, the Auger is a specialized assault rifle thats fires burst of radiation capable of tunneling through solid matter. :It has the special ability to put up an energy shield able to withstand even grenade blasts. It can't fire in this mode. Solid Projectile Weapons Kroot Rifle :Originally designed to use chemical propellant and solid ammunition, when the Kroot were absorbed into the Tau Empire, their weapons were upgraded to utilize the charged pulse rounds favored by the Tau. Standard Kroot Rifles are also fitted with blades near the barrel and stock, a throwback to fighting staves used by primitive Kroot. Although firing a charged pulse round, the Kroot Rifle is similar enough to most solid projectile weapons to be treated as one, rather than a Pulse weapon. :A Kroot Rifle may use a standard round instead of charged pulse rounds, dealing 1d10+3 I damage with no AP. Treat these as standard slugs in terms of cost. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Kroot warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Rare. Kroot Hunting Rifle : :A Kroot Hunting Rifle may use a standard round instead of charged pulse rounds, dealing 1d10+3 I damage with an AP of 2. Treat these as standard slugs in terms of cost. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Kroot warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Kroot Gun :A Kroot Gun may use a standard round instead of charged pulse rounds, dealing 4d10 I damage with 3 AP. Treat these as standard slugs in terms of cost. : Ripper Gun :The Ogryn Ripper Gun is a huge shotgun designed for Ogryns to wield. As a result, it's large, rugged and exceedingly brutal. Shells for Ripper Guns cost three times as much as normal. Further, the Ripper Gun is so robust that it may be used as a Great Weapon in melee. In the hands of anyone who is smaller than an Ogryn (anyone who lacks the Hulking, Enormous or Massive traits), it counts as a Heavy weapon instead of a Basic weapon, and suffers an additional -20% penalty on their to-hit roll due to back-breaking recoil. Dueling Pistol :A common weapon among Imperial nobles and assassins, the Dueling Pistol is a double-barreled, break-action breech loader designed for accuracy and reliability. Dueling pistols are designed for use in duels of honor, where the first shot is often the last; their slow rate of fire and small ammo capacity make them poorly suited for protracted combat. Naval Pistol :Similar in design to the stub revolver, the Naval Pistol is a heavy-duty sidearm with a revolving chamber. As its name suggests, it is commonly seen in the possession of Imperial Navy troopers and officers, and is used as much as a tool for disciplining rebellious ratings as a proper firearm. :Because of its heavy and robust design, a naval pistol can be wielded in close combat with the same stats as a club. ''Autocarbine'' :Falling somewhere between an autopistol and a full autogun in size, the Autocarbine is a compact weapon designed for use in close-quarters combat situations, such as urban or trench warfare. Autocarbines use the same ammunition as autopistols. An autocarbine can be fired one-handed with only a -10 penalty. ''Autostubber'' :The Autostubber is similar to the autocarbine in design, but rather than autopistol cartridges, it instead fires the larger and more robust rounds used by stub revolvers and automatics. This gives the weapon increased stopping power, but the increased recoil reduces its effective range. An autostubber can be fired one-handed with only a -10 penalty. Sawn-Off Shotgun :This simple weapon variant is created by sawing short the barrels and stock of an ordinary shotgun, trading accuracy and range for reduced weight and increased concealability. It is a favorite among gangers and other criminals. Although a sawn-off shotgun is small and maneuverable enough to be fired one-handed, under most circumstances this is a very bad idea (as no small number of acolytes with broken wrists can attest to). :Because of the (comparatively) tremendous recoil generated by this weapon, it imposes a -20 penalty to Ballistic Skill Tests unless fired two-handed. Repeating Rifle :A typical lever-action repeating rifle. Falling somewhere between the standard autogun and a hunting rifle in terms of range, fate of fire, and ammunition capacity, and being slower to reload than either of these weapons, repeating rifles are something of a curiosity in the Imperium; nevertheless, there are some who swear by their use, particularly on worlds with a comparatively low technology base. Automatic Shotgun :The Automatic Shotgun is the ultimate expression of the shotgun as a tool of close-range killing. Combining the devastating short ranged firepower of all shotguns with nearly autogun-like rates of fire, the automatic shotgun is capable of turning unarmored targets into bloody smears on the walls with only a few seconds of sustained fire. A similar weapon is used by the Skitarii-Provosts of Mechanicus Forge Worlds to maintain order among the workers. Ork Weapons :See Full Article Necron Weapons Necron Weapons Tyranid Biomorphs Tyranid Biomorphs Lizardman Weapons Lizardman Weapons Murloc Weapons Murloc Weapons Zeon Weapons Zeon Weapons Dark Xenos Weapons Dark Xenos Weapons and Vehicles Bolt Weapons Storm Bolter :The storm bolter is a double-barreled version of the bolter. As it is designed for brutal assault, and consumes more ammunition than a normal bolter, they are not normally utilized by Space Marines in regular power amour. However, they are standard issue for Space Marine Terminator , and are often a tank's pintle weapon. Like boltguns, Imperial Guard veterans and officers sometimes carry a storm bolter. The Sisters of Battle will sometimes designate a member of a squad to carry a storm bolter as a special weapon. :Due to high munitions consumption, and the lack of manual dexterity in Tactical Dreadnought Armor, most Storm Bolters are fed from a large box magazine, carrying approximately 60-150 rounds depending on the size and style. When the weapon is used without Tactical Dreadnought Armour, it usually has a more conventional magazine containing sixty rounds, which, given the double barrels and firing mechanism, gives you thirty shots. These rounds are identical to those fired from bolt pistols and boltguns. MK II Boltgun :The MK II boltgun is an old model not commonly seen in the Imperium today. It boasts a longer barrel and a greater effective range than more recent models, but its ammunition feed only accepts a specific kind of straight magazine, which, in addition to being almost as hard to find as the gun itself, can only hold a relatively small amount of ammunition. MK III Boltgun :MK III bolters are unique among boltguns in that they feed their ammunition from ammo belts, rather than clips or drum magazines. They are capable of putting out a higher rate of fire than all but the military-grade bolters of the Adeptus Astartes, but their relatively complicated ammo feed mechanisms make them slow to reload. Astartes MK Vb Godwyn Pattern 998. Model Boltgun :One of a handful of boltgun variants used by the Adeptus Astartes. The Mk Vb is an intentionally heavy and unwieldy weapon, designed so that an enemy who steals the weapon of a fallen Space Marine will be unable to use it effectively. :In the hands of anyone who is smaller than a Space Marine (anyone who lacks the Hulking, Enormous or Massive traits), this weapon suffers an additional -10 penalty to hit due to weight and recoil. Astartes MK III Bolt Pistol :A model of bolt pistol commonly seen in the hands of Space Marine commanders and assault troops, the MK III bolt pistol can also be found in the hands of high-ranking Imperial Guard officers and other well-connected individuals in the Imperium. :In the hands of anyone who is smaller than a Space Marine (anyone who lacks the Hulking, Enormous or Massive traits), this weapon suffers an additional -10 penalty to hit due to recoil unless fired two-handed. Astartes MK VII Terminatus Pattern Stormbolter :This compact, double-barreled bolt weapon is designed for use with Tactical Dreadnought Armor, and is cumbersome and difficult to use otherwise. :In the hands of anyone who is smaller than a Space Marine (anyone who lacks the Hulking, Enormous or Massive traits), this weapon suffers an additional -20 penalty to hit due to its awkward balance and great recoil. Shuriken Weapons Shuriken Catapult :The Shuriken Catapult is the basic firearm of the Eldar. The shuriken catapult loads a solid core of plasti-crystal ammunition. When fired, energy impulses from the rear of the gun detatch monomolecular slices from the core which are launched out of the barrel as an intense hail of razors. Its lack of range is offset by its incredible killing power at close range. :A Shuriken Catapult may be fired in semi-automatic as a half action. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by an Eldar warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. The shuriken catapult is, however, one of the most common Eldar artifacts to show up in the hands of rogue traders and gun runners. Shuriken Pistol :A Shuriken Pistol may be fired in semi-automatic as a half action. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by an Eldar warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. The shuriken pistol is, however, one of the most common Eldar artifacts to show up in the hands of rogue traders and gun runners. Splinter Weapons Splinter Rifle Splinter Pistol Pulse Weapons Pulse Carbine :The Pulse Carbine is a shorter and lighter version of the Tau Pulse Rifle used by forward scouting teams known as Pathfinders. The reduced barrel length means that the weapon cannot be used at as great a distance as the Pulse Rifle, but the design allows greater air flow around the shortened barrel as well, resulting in the potential for a far greater rate of fire. :As well as firing the standard Pulse ammunition used by the Tau Empire, many Pulse Carbines mount underslung Photon Grenade launchers or markerlights to further expand the role that they can play in support of other combat units. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Pulse Pistol :Pulse pistols are small hold-out weapons most often issued to battlesuit pilots and the controllers of sniper drones. They have an extremely short range, but are slightly more powerful than an Imperial bolt pistol. They fire the same charged pulse rounds as other Pulse Weapons. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Pulse Rifle :The Pulse Rifle is the standard issue firearm within the Tau Empire. It uses an advanced induction field to propel a particle down the barrel, which breaks down and becomes an energy discharge as it exits the weapon. The high power of these shots is a force that the Imperial Guard have come to respect, just as they have the drilled fire teams of the Tau. :The Pulse Rifle uses very light ammunition, as only small amounts of matter are needed to form the energy discharge, and despite the length of the weapons they are relatively light. Unfortunately the high powered shots combined with the closed design, which provides the reliability of the weapon, is also its weakness. It is unable to cool off rapidly enough to offer the fully automatic rate of fire that many of its Imperial counterparts do. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Rail Weapons Rail Rifle :The Rail Rifle is a man-portable version of the vehicle mounted railguns used by the Tau. They use linear accelerator technology to propel a solid projectile at hypervelocity, allowing the round to punch through the thickest armors or pass straight through unarmourmed targets with devastating effects. :The advanced Target Lock built into each Rail Rifle identifies hostile targets and automatically calculates and adjusts for distance and environmental factors, giving the weapon the intimidating reputation of being able to shoot the eagle out of a commissar's hat. This grants an additional +10% BS when the Aim action is used, in addition to that already gained by being an Accurate weapon. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. :Requires a power pack (+10kg) which is worn as a backpack provides the power for the Rail Rifle, this comes with the Rail Rifle. Vehicle Weapons Demolisher Cannon Mega Battle Cannon Exotic Weapons Digital Weapons :Digital weapons are often displayed as jewelery but are in fact miniaturized laser weapons the noble and wealthy often carry to defend themselves. :The cost displayed is the price of one digital weapon. A character can wear up to five digital weapons on each hand (assuming they still have all five fingers!). Attacking with all the digital weapons on a single hand is a Half Action that requires a single Ballistic Skill Test. The attacker scores an additional hit for each degree of success, up to the number of rings worn on the attacking hand. :Digital weapons require a Tech-Use Test and a power source to recharge. Fully recharging a digital weapon takes 5 minutes. Melee Weapons 'Witchblades' Warlock Witchblade Such is the nature of a witchblade it cannot be bought or purcahsed through standard means (although it may be possible for some very powerful, albeit heretical rogue traders to own such an item). Special: In the hands of a skilled psyker (usually a warlock) the witchblade can be one of the most devestating weapons used in melee combat. When a successful hit is made with the witchblade deal damage as normal but make opposed WP tests, if the tests is passed roll 1d5 on the energy critical table + 1 for every degree of success on the opposed WP test - the opponents Wp bonus. Primitive weapons Hatchet Chain Weapons Chain Blade This weapon looks like a smaller chain sword with a total length of 50cm. Ork Weapons :See Full Article Power Weapons Lightning Claw :A Lightning Claw is a specialized type of power weapon, composed of sometimes a smaller gauntlet all the way to power fist. A Lightning Claw consists of a powered gauntlet, fitted with three or four blades. A matter-disrupting energy field is projected around the blades, allowing them to cut through armour and flesh with minimal effort. Ram Weapons ''Impact Hammer'' : A brand new weapon recently uncovered. The Impact Hammer thorws its bulky front at the target with sheer brute force. Phase Weapons Phase Sword :Used almost exclusively by Callidus assassins, the Phase Sword is an extremely potent close-combat weapon. Capable of phasing through armor, it is said nothing can stop a Phase Blade from hitting its target. However, only a handful of these weapons exist, and they are essentially impossible to find on any market, black or otherwise. :Phase Swords feature a special quality called Phase. Treat Phase weapons as Warp Weapons, except that a Phase weapon also ignores protection from force fields. Daemon Weapons Daemon Weapons are weapons that have been infused with the essence of a being from the Immaterium granting the weapon abilities and a personality. Weapons Upgrades and Ammo Weapons Upgrades Blasta :An Orky upgrade that increases a weapons AP by 4 and gives it the Overheats special rule. More Dakka : An Orky upgrade that adds +1 to the number of Semi-Auto shots a weapon can fire, even if it could not fire Semi-Auto before. It adds +2 to the number of Full-Auto shots a weapon can fire, but only if the weapon had full auto before. Shootier :An orky upgrade that adds +1 to the damage roll of a weapon Power Bayonet :A lucky few Ogryn who prove themselves on the battlefield may receive a special power bayonet for their massive ripper gun, greatly increasing it's effectiveness in melee combat. A Ripper Gun with this addition deals 2d10+4 energy damage and has an armor penetration of 6 in melee combat. :Used With: Ripper Gun M40 Targeting System :The M40 Targeting System with autosense link is a bolter-use system often employed by the Deathwatch Kill-teams of the Ordo Xenos. When equipped, a Bolter gains the Accurate trait and ignores penalties for long and extreme range as long as the shooter takes a full round action to aim. :Used With: Boltgun Suspensor Unit :Used by Deathwatch Kill-teams to provide advancing firepower, a Suspensor Unit is a large harness which allows certain heavy weapons to be fired more effectively on the move. The weapons weight is halved for encumbrance and may be fired without bracing, but the weapons range is also halved. Additionally, the weapon gains the inaccurate trait. Ammo is also quadrupled, due to backpack feed. :Used With: Heavy Bolter, Plasma Cannon, Autocannon, Lascannon Combi-Weapon : Made by bolting a modified version of a weapon to another, a combi-weapon is a one-shot unit designed to increase the variety of firepower at the users disposal. Choose any basic ranged weapon and halve the price, as well as the weight. Increase the cost of the primary weapon by this number plus 200, and add the halved weight to the primary weapons overall weight. The combi-weapon is treated as a single-shot version of the original, with ammo costing half that of normal (if based on thrones per clip) or remains the same (if based on thrones per shot). :Used With: Autogun, Lasgun, Lascarbine, Hellgun, Bolter Ammo Metal Storm Frag Shells :Metal Storm Frag Shells are best against multiple lightly-armoured targets. They detonate before impact and spray shrapnel, shredding their victims. A proximity detonator replaces the mass-reactive cap, and the diamantine tip and deuterium core are replaced with an increased charge and fragmentation casing. They are similar to flak rounds and are used against clusters of enemies. Weapons firing this round gain the Blast(3) quality and deal an additional 2 damage, but their AP is reduced to 0 and range is reduced by a third. :Used With: All bolt weapons Stalker Silenced Shells :Stalker Silenced Shells are rounds with low sound signatures, meant for covert fighting and often used in conjunction with an M40 targeting system and an extended barrel and stock on a bolter to produce a sniping weapon system. A solidified mercury slug replaces the mass-reactive warhead for lethality at sub-sonic projectile speed. A gas cartridge also replaces both the propellant base and main charge for silent firing. A weapon firing Stalker Silenced Shells is treated as having a Silencer. :Used With: All bolt weapons Hellfire Rounds :Hellfire rounds have devastating results on organic matter, as the rounds are developed to combat Tyranids. The core and tip are replaced with a vial of mutagenic acid with thousands of needles that fire into target upon the shattering of the vial, pumping the acid into the target. They are loaded singularly into a weapon, making it S/-/-. The weapon also gains the Toxic and Blast (3) qualities. :Used With: All bolt weapons Explosive Needles :Slivers of highly reactive material, explosive needles are used in exotic needle rifles to give them a powerful punch though lacking the subtle nature of their silent brethren. A needle weapon firing them loses the toxic trait, but adds five to damage and four to penetration, changing their damage to explosive, as well as gaining the trait Blast (1). Eisenhorn's companion and pilot Midas Betancore was known to use this type of needle. T Adamantium Needles :Adamantium needles are just what their name implies, finely cut slivers of adamantium which have been machined with a single mono-molecular tip. Although they lose the toxic trait, they instead add five to damage and eight to penetration. Low Grade Ammunition :On every world in the Imperium where arms dealing is a lucrative business - essentially, on every world in the Imperium - there are those who attempt to undercut the competition by selling inferior product at a lower price. While this is common enough with the weapons themselves (represented by Poor-quality weaponry), cheaply-made ammunition is also available for those who prize quantity over quality. These range from arrows and crossbow bolts that are just a little too dull or a little too light, to bullets that don't have quite enough powder in the cartridge, to ill-advised attempts at mass-producing bolter shells. :Low Grade Ammunition costs half as much as normal for its type and increases its Availability by one step, but reduces the weapon's Damage by 1. :Used with: All Solid Projectile, Bolt, Flame, and Primitive weapons. Shotgun Slugs :This variant form of shotgun ammunition consists of a single, solid metal slug, rather than a number of small pellets. A shotgun firing slug ammunition increases its Damage by 1 and its AP by 2, but loses the Scatter Quality. Used With: All shotguns. ''Secret Weapons'' Secret Weapons ''KeyBlades'' KeyBlades